


Life's Unexpected Qualities

by cyplop



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyplop/pseuds/cyplop
Summary: THIS APPLIES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS DOG: quotation marks means it's a thought from Joey, which is easy to see in the first chapter but it'd be a little less obvious without this info for the other chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS APPLIES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS DOG: quotation marks means it's a thought from Joey, which is easy to see in the first chapter but it'd be a little less obvious without this info for the other chapters.

  

You’re name is JOEY CLAIRE, and you are terrified, rightfully so. You stand at the gate of TRIZZA TETHIS’ lair, or hive, or whatever trolls call their castles. Trizza is the HEIRESS that has made your friends’ lives a living hell. Speaking of your friends, CRIDEA and XEFROS aren’t here with you. They couldn’t come with you to do this, it was far too dangerous. They assured you that you’ll be safe, but you still worry as the sleek black and fuschia brick tower casts a shadow over your measly weak body. You knock on the TALL DOOR, like the ones you see in movies or video games right before the big fight with the antagonist. You think to yourself, is this the BIG FIGHT? You assure yourself this doesn’t have to be a fight, and that puts you at ease the tiniest bit. Your train of thought is quickly interrupted by one of the Heiress’ drones, which peaks out the door. This one is thin, perfectly shaped for peering out of doors.

DRONE: SCANNING BLOOD COLOR

"Well they definitely lied. I am the opposite of safe," you think. This drone is going to see your blood through some sort of X-ray technology and probably kill you instantly with some big powerful troll gun. Its scanning laser is fuschia, as most of the heiress’ things are. It scans your body.

DRONE: DOES YOUR CLOTHING POSSES YOUR REQUIRED ZODIAC

You wanted to think for a moment about what would save your life, but you know when someone really scary, like piss-your-pants scary, asks you something at the worst possible time and you just instinctively answer yes? Yeah, that’s what you did.

JOEY: u-uhuh. Yes.  
DRONE: THANKS TO YOU  
DRONE: JADE BLOOD  
DRONE: ARE YOU A RAINBOW DRINKER  
JOEY: no i dont know what that is  
DRONE: DID YOU SAY “NO”  
JOEY: i said no  
DRONE: THANKS TO YOU  
DRONE: WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE

Woah, you actually did it? Does that count as win? Yeah, you’d say it does. Now, you know this part. You know what to do. It was one of greatest stories you had heard from your friends. Wearing an old teal-blood’s t-shirt their lusus had stolen, a troll had gotten into the heiress’ tower simply by saying they had been sent by the fuchsia bitch herself and was able to scope out the inside. After the mission they were caught bleeding their color blood with the teal on their shirt, and “culled” for being a BLOOD FAKER. You’re not gonna let that happen. Cridea told you that story. You love her stories.

JOEY: the heiress has sent me.  
DRONE: FOR SECURITY REASONS I MUST ESCORT YOU STRAIGHT TO HER HIGHNESS  
JOEY: oh shit um. it’s kinda a confidential conversation so i don’t know if you can be in the room with us.  
DRONE: PROCESSING SENTENCE  
DRONE: ...  
DRONE: I WILL WAIT OUTSIDE

Well, that sorta works. The one thing you’re worried about though is if she screams, the drones will charge in and kill you in an instant. The drone opens the door and allows you to walk it. You step into a long hall, which if it were any shorter, would be wide enough to call a room. The drone displays two rays, one on your left, and one on your right.

DRONE: PLEASE REMAIN INSIDE THE LINES  
DRONE: IF YOU CROSS OUTSIDE THEM I WILL ASSUME YOU ARE WANDERING OFF  
DRONE: IF SO, I WILL AUTOMATICALLY SHOOT YOU  
JOEY: understood  
DRONE: THANKS TO YOU

This was new. They probably realized the rebel troll was not here to talk with the heiress, so now you can’t wander off, not like that’s part of the plan anyway. You should probably be scared of the drone, but it’s size, text to speech voice, and way of speaking is just endearing to you, even if it could kill you in an instant. It’s Trizza who’s putting twists and knots in your stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS APPLIES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS DOG: quotation marks means it's a thought from Joey, which is easy to see in the first chapter but it'd be a little less obvious without this info for the other chapters.

  

DRONE: HEIRESS TETHIS, A SCHEDULED VISITOR

The drone lets you into the room and closes behind the door without confirming the fact that you’re supposed to be here.

JOEY: y-your heiressness  
JOEY: (is that even a word???)

You quickly notice how childish the room is, just like yours, but definitely has a hint of teenager here and there. There’s fish dolls hanging from the ceiling in a spiral, they have all the colors or a rainbow, and a few shades in between. Much like Xefros and DAMMEK, she has the slime bed thing in here, but it’s much bigger and looks a lot more comfortable. Above it, hangs a big portrait of a giant woman in a slick suit with the fuschia stripes. Her fins have what looks to be ten piercings on each. Her smile is menacing, or more like, everything about her is menacing. The rest of Trizza’s room is a lot like yours. Her television is huge, nothing like Xefros’, and that seemed revolutionary to you! She’s sitting at her desk, which is covered in drawings of her and the PORTRAIT LADY. Her back is turned. She seems to be drawing some more or her and the lady.

TRIZZA: take your shoes off  
JOEY: yes, ma'am  
You take off your shoes to find a soft velvet carpet under your feet. It feels warm, like it’s being heated underneath. As you approach her you take of the hood of your sweatshirt, and feel fake the horns attached to it hit your back one, twice, three times. The little bounces somehow manage to catch you off guard. Your hands are pretty shaky. Trizza finally spins her chair around.  
TRIZZA: My lusus must have scheduled y- ψhat are you?  
JOEY: i-i’m human  
TRIZZA: human?  
JOEY: i’m an alien  
TRIZZA: you’re an alien? for real?  
JOEY: do i not look alien  
TRIZZA: you look a lot like my lusus, i thought you ψere her part of her species  
JOEY: no, i come from earth  
TRIZZA: shit thats aψesome! i didn’t think i’d ever get to see an alien!

You gain some confidence from surviving this long without her shouting at you or calling the guards. You also gain +5 charisma. And +10 XP. You’ve reached the hubris level of “Cocky Bastard” which is pretty rude, but you’re gonna roll with it.

TRIZZA: ψhat’s your name human?  
JOEY: joey. and i know yours  
TRIZZA: so you’ve been here a ψhile, joey?  
JOEY: yeah  
TRIZZA: ...  
TRIZZA: actually sorry to interrupt this ψhole thing but i ψas about to soak if thats okay  
JOEY: oh um yeah

Soak? Oh yeah, she’s like one fourth fish or something. She walks over to the back right corner of the room, where a tub of water sits. The tub looks like it’s made of the same material as those troll beds, but the water! It’s been weeks since you’ve seen water. Actually you haven’t seen water since you ended up here. You’ve just been drinking their troll soda. She takes off her cape, then her vest, then her pants, to reveal a sort of one piece bathing suit rather than what you thought was just a sleeveless shirt. Her legs come to a sharp point, just as any ideal ballerina’s should. Your legs are big and though they slowly become thinner, they don’t come to a point. You wish you had her legs. You’d love to feel them. Her entire shape is perfect for a ballerina honestly. Her breasts and hips give her elegant curves. Her arms are skinny and her hands are small but curve in all the right places. She’s truly a beauty. She dips her feet into the tub one at a time, and with slow grace, giving you time to really observe her form. She reminds you extremely of the ballerinas who dance about lust and true beauty.

JOEY: ...um, if i may ask why do you have to soak?  
TRIZZA: oh yeah, i forgot youre an alien  
TRIZZA: as a highblood im a seadψeller so basically i should be in the ψater at least half of the time  
JOEY: why aren’t you?  
TRIZZA: i’ve got a planet to rule, remember?  
JOEY: right, sorry.

She splashes water on her face. Her lipstick fades to show that underneath the makeup her lips are black like Xefros’ and Cridea’s. To your surprise, no foundation washes off her face. Her face looks so soft and clear it’s hard to imagine how anything besides makeup had done that to her. She notices you staring and she smiles, revealing her sharp teeth that, despite being you know, sharp, they almost seem welcoming.

TRIZZA: joey do you ψanna join me?

"Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS APPLIES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS DOG: quotation marks means it's a thought from Joey, which is easy to see in the first chapter but it'd be a little less obvious without this info for the other chapters.

  

JOEY: o-oh. that’s very nice of you but i d-dont have clothes for being in the water  
TRIZZA: oh come on  
TRIZZA: youre troll-like, don’t you have underwear?

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit."

JOEY: ...  
TRIZZA: oh i know that face  
TRIZZA: you definitely do  
TRIZZA: come on ψere both girls  
TRIZZA: no harm in it

Despite the anxiety, you realize she’s right. You’re in high school, you’ve been changing in front of girls in the locker room for three years now. You’re just gonna be chilling in your underwear a little longer than you’re used to. So off go you shoes, then your leg warmers, the your sweatshirt. As you pull up your shirt you feel your gut go up then flop down. You hate it. You want to put your shirt right back on, but it’s too late now. Now you’ve committed to this. It wouldn’t feel right to just puss out. You stare at her for reassurance, at least that’s what you think you're doing. She gives you the same smile like the girls give you when you're in the locker looking anxiously about. It’s the same thing you tell yourself. It’s the same thing. You wiggle off your skirt. Though it’s not covered up by a tutu, you used to exposing your upper thigh.

TRIZZA: ill give you a dry pair later of clothing later

You don’t answer. Maybe friends share their underwear, maybe it’s just weird to you.

TRIZZA: ψhat are you ψaiting for? come on in

You walk over to the tub and climb in. It’s nothing like the way Trizza did it, it’s more like an excited child. You scoot your body to be across from Trizza. Silence strikes, even though there’s so many things she should be asking you. Should you be instigating conversation?

JOEY: you said you thought you were never going to see an alien…

You guess you’re doing this shit now.

JOEY: don’t trolls leave alternia when they grow up? they go to other planets, right?  
TRIZZA: yeah… most do…

Oh god. Did you just pick the most troubling topic? Oh fuck, this is it. You knew your poor social skills would take part in your demise, you just weren’t sure how. Now you know.

TRIZZA: can you promise me not to tell anybody about this?  
JOEY: sure  
TRIZZA: and i know you’ve probably been in a group with other trolls, but you have to promise me you ψon’t tell them to, even if they beg

Despite what you've heard about her, you're starting to like her. She's nice to you. But could you keep this a secret was the question at hand, and you don't really know.

JOEY: i know you would swiftly end my life if i told anyone  
TRIZZA: ugh, you see thats exactly it. i hate my life. it’s pointless. i live, i kill, i die. i kill you because you did this. i kill you because you did that. its bullshit. sure, i can change hoψ stuff ψorks here, but ψhats the point? there’s still asshole highbloods out there. and the purple fucks, oh they’ll lose it if i start tolerating loψ bloods.  
JOEY: f-fuck em. you have power over them, you are literally the queen!

She smiles at you, and crawls over to your side of the tub. She sits next to you and puts her arm over your shoulder. You feel your heart stop. She begins playing with your bra strap. I feel like you're about to faint.

TRIZZA: i like you joey! you knoψ just ψhat to say!

"haha, right. i totally know just what to say."

TRIZZA: anyψay, you see that lady hanging over my recuperacoon?  
JOEY: the portrait over the slime thing?  
TRIZZA: yea, that. she’s her imperious condescension. condy, as i call her, but the condess is more commonly used. condy is a bitch. but i have to idolize her. i have to spend my life kissing her ass. you knoψ ψhy? if i want any sort of purpose in life i have to impress her enough and then MAAAAAYBE i can be one of her trusted-maids, ψho like, complete simple tasks for her, keep her company, eat ψith her, and then ψake up the next day and do the ψhole thing again.  
JOEY: oh, wow.

Somehow you had completely forgotten she has her arm around you. Now you remember, but you’re not nervous. Honestly you like how close you are.

TRIZZA: i… ive never told anyone that.  
She begin to laugh. Her laugh manages to make her nasally and deep voice light and soft and bubbly. You can’t help but laugh too. You let out a tiny snort and start laughing harder because of it.  
TRIZZA: aψψψ, your little alien laugh is so cute!

"Cute?"  
You look over at her, and then it clicks. Her short hair. How close she’s getting to you. Calling you cute? Saying she likes you? Is she a lesbian?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS APPLIES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS DOG: quotation marks means it's a thought from Joey, which is easy to see in the first chapter but it'd be a little less obvious without this info for the other chapters.

  

You look at how comfortable are. You look at her eyes, she isn’t looking at your boobs. She’s looking back at your eyes. She can see you’re a bit in shock.

TRIZZA: ψhats up?  
JOEY: i know… how like trolls… they like each other regardless of gender… but i met this troll who uh…  
TRIZZA: ψho uh…- ψhat?  
JOEY: she only liked girls… i was wondering if you were like that.  
TRIZZA: oh, yeah, i am! in fact im the first lesbian heiress since condy! isn’t that neat?

"I guess they say lesbian too…"

JOEY: yeah, um, i guess.  
TRIZZA: ψhat? are you not?  
JOEY: i dont think so…  
TRIZZA: oh so you don’t knoψ so?  
JOEY: no i guess i don’t.  
TRIZZA: ψell i guess you ψouldn’t mind if i test my theory then  
JOEY: w-

She kisses your cheek. Just like that; it was that simple for her. It’s crazy. You can’t process it. So, you ask her… 

JOEY: do it again  
TRIZZA: oh?  
JOEY: i wasn’t ready. take longer. i need more time to process my feelings.  
TRIZZA: yea, alrighty then

She kiss you cheek and hangs on with the other one. Her lips are soft and warm and that warmth spreads to your cheek. You look down at her breasts and waist. Oh wow, oh god. You want to hold her so bad.

"i think im gay…"

You know there’s only one way to prove it. You turn your head to kiss Trizza on the lips. Suddenly you pull away. What if she didn’t want me to do that? "I’m awful. I didn’t ask."

JOEY: sorry…  
TRIZZA: ψell, do you think you’re gay?  
JOEY: …i’m a lesbian…  
TRIZZA: so?  
JOEY: …i have no idea…

You sort of wanna kick and scream like a baby would. How did you not know? Where were the signs? What bothered you the most was why do i have a problem with it? Xefros has a crush on Dammek, Lanque is a lesbian, and you’re okay with it, so why is it different now that it’s you?

TRIZZA: hey, its fine  
JOEY: why didn’t i know? why didn’t i see the signs?  
TRIZZA: nobody does, even i didn’t

And so the waterworks arrive. You’re not sobbing because you’re a lesbian. You’re sobbing because of how you acted. You could’ve shrugged and just thought “huh, i never thought about that,” but no, you didn’t. You had a breakdown- scratch that- you’re having a breakdown, like, right now.

JOEY: god im so sorry  
TRIZZA: you don’t have to be. this is ψhat life is, even for someone ψith a pointless life like me

And then, silence. You rest your head on her warm shoulder, and cover yourself a warm blanket of water. Minutes go buy.  
TRIZZA: …hey joey?  
JOEY: yeah  
TRIZZA: i like you a lot

She kisses your forehead. "I like you a lot too, Trizza," you say in your head. "I’m gay. I’m a lesbian. I love girls." You repeat those words to yourself until you’re smiling and full of pride.


End file.
